Something Special
by morganrox
Summary: Overgron story. Dianna realizes she loves Chord but is it to late? Sorry summary sucks but story is alot better the summary
1. Chapter 1

Something Special

This is my first Fanfic so it might not be the best. I decided to write an Overgron because I love them and I think there isn't enough Overgron out there. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was always something special about Chord, the moment he walked on set she knew he was special, the way he could make her smile when she was sad or how he would sing Disney songs to cheer her up. During the course of season 2 Dianna and Chord became good friends they would spend time in each other's trailers watching movies or sing with each other or Dianna would help Chord with dancing but on the Glee Live Tour something changed they started to look at each other different and when the where on stage singing they weren't playing Sam and Quinn like they were meant to be they where Chord and Dianna. The other cast members noticed but never spoke to them about it.<p>

Now here Dianna was sitting on her couch in her apartment reliving all the special moments she shared with Chord and knowing he wasn't there shooting season three with her mad her sad. The day she found out played on her mind.

_She walked to the door of Lea's Apartment and knocked waiting for her brunette friend to answer. On the phone Lea sounded to upset and asked Dianna to come to her house and that's what she did._

_Suddenly the door opened bringing Dianna out of her haze and looking at her friend and smiling but Lea didn't smile back now Dianna was worried about her._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Dianna asked as she walked into her best friend's apartment before seeing the rest of the cast there._

"_We need to talk" Mark Said as he approached Dianna giving her a hug._

"_Guys what's going on you guys are scaring me?"_

"_Take a seat" Lea told her pointing to her couch._

_Dianna took a seat and saw the cast stare at her with worried faces but none of them spoke._

"_Tell me what's wrong?"_

"_It's Chord" Cory spoke this time._

"_What about Chord? Is he hurt?" Dianna asked getting worried._

"_No it's nothing like that Di" Jenna answered._

"_Then tell me"_

"_He's leaving" Amber said._

"_Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" Dianna asked confused._

"_We mean he isn't coming back to glee" Harry answered now._

_Dianna just sat there tears starting to form at her eyes._

"_What?" was all Dianna could say._

"_He's leaving" Heather answered._

_Dianna didn't know what to say Chord was leaving Glee which meant he was leaving her, she was losing him. _

"_Di we are so sorry, we know what he meant to you"_

"_What do u mean?"_

"_We aren't stupid, we saw they way you looked at each other and..." but before Naya could finish Dianna started crying. All her friends crowed around her and hugged her telling everything was going to be ok._

Sitting now Dianna hadn't noticed she had tears in her eyes just thinking about that day.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Her mother asked her noticing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing" Dianna answered wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"You were thinking about Chord weren't you?"

Dianna turned around and looked at her mum when she mentioned Chord.

"How do you know?" Dianna asked confused.

"I saw they way you where happy when you would talk about him or when he called. Plus I rang Lea the other day asking what was wrong with you cause you mood had changed" Her mum chuckled.

"I Miss him so much" Dianna said now crying. Her mum moved to sit next to Dianna and hugged her.

"Sweetie don't cry, it's going to be ok"

"I think I love him Mum and now I can't tell him" Dianna said with tears rolling down her checks.

"You can still tell him sweetheart just because he left doesn't mean you can't see him"

Dianna was about to answer when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and opened the door surprised to see Lea and Mark standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Something Special Part 2

"Where here to see you of course" Lea answered with a hug smile.

"I am going to leave you guys alone, call me if u need anything sweetie" Dianna's mum said as she hugged her and kissed her check, she also waved goodbye to Lea and Mark.

"Are you going to let us in" Mark asked.

"Um sure come on in" Dianna stepped out the way so her friends could walk in.

"How have you been?" Lea asked.

"I have been better but I am ok, I think" Dianna answered as she walked into her kitchen. Lea and Mark followed her.

"Do you want anything" Dianna asked as she went to her fridge to get a drink.

"No thanks" they both said.

"Anyway, tell me what's going on lately, what have I missed? I haven't spoken to any of you in ages" Dianna asked.

"Umm well I spent the day with Chord and Cory yesterday. It was fun, we went motorbike riding and disk golfing. It actually kinda reminded me of the tour for some reason but without the performing" Mark answered while laughing slightly.

Dianna smiled at Chord's name something that Lea noticed.

"You need to tell him Di" Lea told her.

"Tell who what?" Dianna answered trying to act like she didn't know what Lea was talking about.

"You know what I am talking about, you have to tell Chord how you feel" Lea said.

"I can't tell him that I love him, what if he doesn't like me back and isn't he going out with Emma?" Ever since Dianna found out about Chord and Emma she was feeling even worse than before.

_Dianna was walking out of her apartment when her phone rang. The blonde stopped just before reaching the door and looking through her handbag for her phone. She looked at the caller ID and THE SAW popped up on her screen. She laughed slightly had the nick name and answered._

"_Hello Mark" Dianna and chuckling_

"_Heyy, you sound happy so I guess you haven't heard?" Mark asked with a slight sigh._

"_Heard what?"_

"_What are you doing right now?" Mark asked as he walked into his kitchen to get a drink._

"_Well I was about to go to the shops. Why?" Dianna asked as she headed towards her couch and sat down._

"_Come over, Lea is on her way and we need to talk" Mark said before taking a sip of his coke._

"_The last time you said we need to talk it didn't end well"_

"_I know just come over soon Please" Mark said with a bit of begging in his voice._

"_Is Mr. Mark Salling begging?" Dianna asked while giggling._

"_Oh shut up and come over ok?"_

"_Sorry, Yeh sure I am on my way" Dianna said as she hung up the phone and headed to the door, locking it and proceeding towards Marks apartment he only lived a few blocks away and it was a nice day so Dianna decided to she walked down the street she heard camera's clicking and flashing around her._

"_Dianna, Dianna are you sad to hear about Chord leaving?" One paparazzi asked but Dianna just ignored him._

"_Are you sad to her about Chord and Emma Roberts?" Another one asked. Dianna was confused about the question Chord and Emma? Were they dating?_

_As Dianna turned the corner she saw a familiar car pull up in front of her and without hesitation she jumped in._

"_Thanks Lea" Dianna told Lea as she hugged her._

"_Anytime. Are you heading to Marks?" Lea asked as she started to drive._

"_Yeah, he said he had something to tell me" Dianna said and noticed Lea's smile disappear._

"_What's going on?" Dianna asked as Lea pulled up in front of Marks._

_Lea just ignored her and got out of the car and started heading towards the Marks apartment but not before Dianna graphed her wrist._

"_Tell me" Dianna said in a firm voice._

_Lea looked around. "Not here" Lea pulled Dianna up the stairs and towards marks apartment. Lea knocked on the door and before Di could say anything Kevin opened the door._

"_Heyy, Kev, what u doing here?" Lea asked confused as she and Di walked through the door._

"_Mark called me" He answered as he shut the door._

"_Heyy, Your here" Mark said as he hugged the girls. "Come sit" Mark told Di and he walked over to the couch._

"_Is this about Chord and Emma?" Dianna asked as she sat down, even hearing those words made her feel sick._

_Lea, Mark and Kevin all looked at each other._

"_You know?" Kevin finally asked._

"_Some pap asked me if I was sad about Chord and Emma Roberts. Are the dating and tell me the truth" Dianna said as the room fell quiet._

"_We honestly don't know, we all tried to call Chord but his phone was off. Hell Cory even called Harmony and she didn't know either and she is Chord's sister and they live together" Mark said laughing slightly._

_Dianna just sat there trying to process what they were saying. Were they or were they not dating?_

"_So you are trying to tell me you don't know if they are dating?" Dianna finally asked._

"_Exactly" Lea answered as she moved to sit next to Di and hugged her._

"Like we said we don't know if they are dating" Mark said as he placed his hand on Di's shoulder. "and isn't it better of he knew now rather then find out later down the road?" Mark asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Dianna just stood there looking at the floor. _Maybe I should tell him_. Dianna thought.

"You should still tell him Di we hate seeing you like this" Mark said.

"Naya is having a party tonight you should come" Lea told her.

"Umm ok. When is it?" Dianna asked with a smile.

"It starts in an hour" Mark answered before Lea could.

"Ok I will go get ready, I won't be to long" Dianna answered as she run up the stairs towards her room.

"You should have told her" Lea said to Mark as soon as Dianna disappeared up the stairs.

"It wasn't my place to tell her. I will let him tell her at the party. Ok?" Mark whispered to Lea in case Dianna could hear.

"Fine but I don't want to see her get hurt" Lea said firmly.

"I am sure Chord would never hurt her" As Mark finished Dianna came down the stairs in a black tight cocktail dress with black high heels.

"You ready?" Dianna asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look amazing Di, Lets go" Lea told her and linked her arm threw hers before heading towards the door. Mark locked and shut the door before they all headed toward his car.

They quickly stopped by Lea's on the way to Naya's so she could get changed, she wore a pink cocktail dress with a black bow around her waist and black heels.

As they stopped at Naya's, Di noticed Chord's car parked out front.

"Chord's here?" Dianna asked surprised.

"Umm yeh Naya invited him, Why is that a problem?" Mark asked as he got out of the car.

"No, just wondering, I haven't seen him since the movie premier and even then we didn't really speak, I guess I am just nerves " Di said as she followed Mark and Lea to the front door.

"Well you have nothing to be nerves about" Lea said as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a drunk looking Cory Monteith.

"Heyy Guys you finally showed up we have been waiting for you" Cory shouted.

"Heyy someone sounds drunk?" Di said as she walked in to see a room full of people dancing.

"Really who?" Cory said while looking around.

"She means you, you idiot" Mark said placing a hand on Cory's shoulder while laughing.

"I am not drunk you should she the others" Cory stated as he led them to the back of the room where the rest of the cast including Chord where.

"Heyy look who finally showed up" Naya said as she stood up and hugged the three of them.

"Heyy, yeh sorry Dianna took SO long getting ready" Mark said as he hugged Naya.

"I did not, Lea took longer than me" Dianna retorted back at Mark.

"Well someone here needs to loosen up" Lea said as she placed her arm over Di's shoulders.

"Yes speaking of loosening up where are the drinks?" Mark asked. Of course he was the one to ask where the alcohol was.

Naya pointed to the table at the other side of the room and Mark nodded and asked Chord to help him get the drinks for the girls.

"Heyy, so are you gonna tell her?" Mark asked as he poured some alcohol into a cup.

"I don't know" chord answered as he did the same.

"What do u mean you don't know?" Mark asked looking at Dianna than back at Chord.

"Well I want to tell her but how do i know that she loves me back?" Chord asked as he finished getting the drinks.

"Oh she does" Mark answered as he headed towards the girls and gave them the drinks.

Chord just stood there shocked, did he mean Dianna liked him?

"Yo Chord you coming?" Heather asked after a few minutes.

"Um... yeh, sorry" He started to walk back towards the group.

If you want to see the girls dresses here they are:

Dianna's: ./imgres?q=black+tight+strapless+cocktail+dress&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1238&bih=576&tbm=isch&tbnid=bF6z4nt_gK8lbM:&imgrefurl=.com/outfits/10-top-models-of-little-black-dresses/&docid=5XyqOy-ShAXl0M&w=400&h=595&ei=4m5bTqzwJM6imQXj_9G7DA&zoom=1

Lea's: .


	3. Chapter 3

Something Special Part 3

Chord walked back to the group and they all started talking about the new season. Chord felt left about because after all he wasn't gonna be there. Even hearing them talking about it hurt so chord decided to walk off without saying anything.

"I will be right back" Chord said as he got up from his seat and walked over to the table where the alcohol was. He poured himself a cup and then sculled it and then another and walked back over to the cast.

"You okay?" Lea asked Chord.

"Hum? Yeh I am now" Chord answered as he sat back down next to Mark and Dianna.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Yelled Naya who at this point was very drunk.

At that point everyone was drunk and decided to play except for Chord and Dianna.

Chord and Dianna were watching the others play spin the bottle in silence.

"So...How are you?" Dianna asked chord breaking the silence.

"Yeh, alright i guess. You?" Chord asked sounding bored.

"Yeh I am alright, still trying to get back into the schedule of season 3 but yeh i am fine" Dianna babbled. "You okay?" Dianna asked sounding concerned.

Before Chord could answer Dianna's question the cast rejoined them and they all started talking about how tired they were from being back at work but none of them noticed Chord wasn't really paying much attention. He couldn't handle it anymore, hearing his best friends how much fun they were having without him and it really hurt.

"I am sorry i have to go. I cant do this" Chord told the cast as he stood up.

They all just looked at eachother confused until Chord walked towards the door. Dianna quickly stood up and followed him. Dianna reached him as he went to open the door.

"Dont go" Dianna pleaded with him.

"Why not you guys seem to be having so much fun without me" Chord hissed at Dianna as he reached for the door handle but Dianna's hand slapped it away.

"Is that what is wrong Chord? Cause last time i checked it was your decision to leave Glee" Dianna told him loudly but not yelling.

"Yeh it was and do you know how much i regret it? I Miss you guys like hell! And then whenever I see you guys it only reminds me of how stupid i am" Chord shouted and didn't notice that everyone in the room was watching them.

"You don't think we miss you too cause guess what chord we do. We all miss you" Dianna yelled back at Chord as she turned her head and noticed the cast looking at them.

"Well you guys so act like you don't" Chord yelled at Dianna as she turned her head back to look at Chord.

"You know what I don't care anymore. Go. Leave. Go feel sorry for yourself and we will stay here and have fun" Dianna shouted at the top of her lunges causing the cast to gasp.

"You know what i will" Chord yelled back at Dianna. He opened the door and headed for his car.

Dianna felt like she was about to cry. She had just gotten into a fight with the man she loved and she had no idea why. Suddenly Di felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Lea sanding behind her. Without saying anything Dianna hugged lea as she cried. She rest of the night was a plur for Dianna she remembered drinking LOTS and falling asleep on the floor of Naya's apartment.

Dianna woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She tried to stand up but kept falling back onto the floor. She knew she was still at Naya's place because she could see Lea and Cory on th couch fast asleep and Naya was walking into the kitchen. Dianna decided to follow her.

"Heyy" Dianna said as she approached Naya. Naya turned around surprised to see Dianna up already.

"Heyy, How are you?" Naya asked as she hugged Dianna.

"Umm.. Not good my head really hurts" Dianna answered as she sat on the counter.

"Yeh you did drink a lot after the fight" Naya said as she went to the fridge to get some food for breakfast.

"wait. What fight?" Dianna asked.

"You don't remember?" Naya asked surprised that Di didn't remember the fight she had with Chord the night before. Dianna shoke her head.

"You and Chord were yelling at each other last night and then you told him that you didn't care and told him to leave. Which he did and Mark and Cory tried to reach him on his mobile but he didn't answer." Heather informed Dianna as she walked in the kitchen.

It all started coming back to Dianna. The fight with Chord and the heaving drinking. She felt like such an idiot, she told Chord to leave and he did and now she thinks she will never see him again.

I will update when i get at least 5 good reviews. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Something Special Part 4

When Dianna told him to leave he didn't think twice and just walked out of Naya's house slamming the door behind him. He found his car in the driveway and drove the long way home so he could calm down before he saw his sister Harmony.

Eventually he had calmed down and pulled up to the driveway. He turned the car off and hoped out before making his way to the front door , he noticed another car in the drive way. A familiar one, his brother Nash was there also. _Great now I have to explain in to him to_. Chord thought as he reached for the door handle and opened the door. He walked into the living room and saw Harmony and Nash watching TV.

"Heyy, I was wondering if you were ever going to come home" Harmony said when she noticed Chord.

"Yeah, sorry I should have called harm" Chord said as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and got out a beer and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to his siblings.

"Good party?" Nash asked as he took a sip of his own beer.

"No not really, it started off great and ended badly" Chord answered Nash as he took a sip of beer. Harmony and Nash just looked at each other confused.

"Care to elaborate?" Harmony asked as she turned the TV off.

"Well I was having a great time with everyone and then they started talking about glee and I said I had to go. I started walking to the door when Dianna stopped me and we started yelling at each other over nothing and then she told me she doesn't care and to get out. And that's what I did and I have been driving LA the last hour calming down" Chord explained to his siblings.

Nash and Harmony just stared at each other surprised by what their blonde brother had said.

"That explains all the calls" Nash told Chord after a minute of silence. Chord turned his head to face Nash.

"What calls?" He asked his brother after he finished his beer.

"Cory and Mark kept calling asking for you but wouldn't say why and now we know why". Of course it was mark and Cory who called after his fight with Dianna.

Chord spent the rest of the night watching movies with his siblings knowing that soon Nash was going on tour with his band and Harmony was going back home for a few days, so he want to spend as much time with them as he could before they left.

He woke up the next day on the couch because he fell asleep there about half way through the second movie and Nash and Harmony didn't want to move him. He slowly sat up and placed his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he tell Dianna?

Chord was brought out of his haze when he heard Harmony on the phone in the kitchen.

"Yeah Lea don't worry he's fine" Harmony said into the phone not noticing Chord could hear as she walked around the kitchen making breakfast for her older brothers.

"Oh well that's good. We were all worried about him" Lea answered threw the phone loud enough that Chord could hear.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between him and Dianna, Chord told me but I think he left something out"

"Well I wish I knew as well, they haven't really spoken since Chord announced he wasn't coming back to glee and I think something was going on during the tour"

"Yeah I know right, Skye asked Chord about it backstage but he said it was all acting and even my mum didn't believe him"

"Eaves dropping are we Chord?" Nash asked as he placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Chord was startled when Nash touched him.

"Shut up, I am trying to listen here" Chord hissed at his brother.

"Whatever" Nash answered as he walked past Chord and into the kitchen. "Morning Harmony" Nash said to his sister as he opened the fridge and poured himself some juice.

"Morning" Harmony answered as she turned the stove on.

"What was that?" Lea asked though the phone.

"Nash is up and I think Chord will be soon, what do you want me to tell him?" Harmony whispered into the phone hoping Nash couldn't hear.

"Tell him to get his ass over to my place for lunch. Please?" Lea said as Chord walked into the kitchen.

"Yeh sure I will. Got to go, I have to make breakfast for the boys. Talk to you later"

"Yeh ok bye Harmony and thanks"

"No problem bye" Harmony answered before she hung up.

"Who was that Harm?" Chord asked as he poured himself a class of water.

"Just a friend form dancing" Harmony answered quickly.

"Oh, ok" Chord whispered mostly to himself.


End file.
